


Every Universe Has a You and Me

by OnTheRoadSoFar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRoadSoFar/pseuds/OnTheRoadSoFar
Summary: A late-night Star Trek binge-watching sparkles a conversation between Dean and Cas about the possibility of them knowing each other in other, parallel universes, and leads them to realize how important it is to take chances in this one.





	

"Alright, rating time."  
"10."  
"Wow, Cas, slow down, you know that's top score, right? Shouldn't you do some assessment before making such a bold final decision? I mean, we only just started on season 2."

Things had been quiet at the bunker and in their lives in general for a while now. No world needed saving, no devils or Brits or anything else nasty were on their heals. There was the occasional hunt, of course, but nothing major or out of he ordinary. Most of it Sam and Dean took care of themselves. This meant that the four of them - Sam, Dean, Cas and Mary - had actually had a lot of time lately to do normal people stuff; such as reading for pleasure, cooking actual meals - and in this case binge-watching the original Star Trek series from start to finish. It was Dean and Cas' thing at the moment, and they enjoyed the peace it provided immensely. They enjoyed huddling together on Cas' bed with snacks and blankets, very often after Sam and Mary had retired, although sometimes they would join them, too. And after each episode, points from 1-10 were given on the basis of story, monster and writing, and both Dean and Cas took their self-invented rating system vey, very seriously and made sure to write down their individual judgements in a special note on their respective phones - a note which, towards the middle of January, was beginning to grow long and becoming more and more important. It was a great time, spending all these hours together and sharing something that was just their's, something positive, for the first time in what seemed forever. 

On this particular night, Dean and Cas had just finished watching season 2's 'Mirror Mirror' when Cas had blurted out his 10 points without the faintest trace of hesitancy or doubt in his voice. Dean was surprised - Cas usually took a long time in his deliberation, the indecisive nerd. 

"It's not necessary, Dean. I give it a 10. What about you?"  
"Well, you certainly seem sure as hell. Tell me, what's so great about this? I mean, I think it's good - maybe a 7 or an 8 - but you what? You just totally loved it?"  
Cas was being very calm and determined about the whole thing.  
"Before we started watching the show, you said that good science fiction is supposed to make you think about everything that could be. Well, this episode did just that for me. I think the idea of a parallel universe is wonderful. I'm not convinced it's true, of course, but... what if it is? What if there really is another reality than this one? What if there's an endless number of realities! It kind of puts everything into perspective, doesn't it?"  
Dean was stifling a laugh at Cas' pondering and analytical dedication.  
"What?"  
"Nothing", Dean assured him, still smirking. "You're being pretty philosophical for someone still up at 3 a.m. in the morning."  
"I don't sleep."  
"Yeah, I know that, but you know what I mean." Dean repositioned himself on the bed, dusting some crumbs off his blanket and onto the concrete floor. "Okay, maybe it's a 9, then. I'm not giving a 10, though, that's for sure. I'm saving that 10 for the real good stuff."  
Cas wasn't listening, his gaze distant, disappearing into the darkness of the room broken only by the soft, dim light of an orange lamp in the far corner. The atmosphere was quiet and safe. 

"Cas?"  
"Do you think we know each other in those other universes?"  
Dean's voice was clear and resolute: "Of course we do. Everything's the same, only the circumstances are different."  
"And what are those circumstances, do you think?" Cas' curiosity had been awaken by the thought of him and Dean and their friendship defying space and time.  
"I dunno, Cas. Maybe... maybe I'm an astronaut, and you're an alien on some foreign, faraway planet. Or maybe you're a waiter at a fancy California yacht club, and I'm the rich dude to whom you serve the wrong fish even though I told you specifically which one I wanted, twice. Or maybe" - his eyes seemed to light up as he went on - "maybe we just grew up together, you know. School buddies. I don't know." Dean's interest in what was really a very silly topic for discussions was suddenly growing, and he couldn't hold back that smile anymore.  
"All I know is that we're friends in all of them, all the universes."  
"I think so, too", Cas concurred. He returned Dean's smile with a happy, certain look in those huge blue eyes. Dean stared at them a little too long. It was very likely that he had had a beer too many for this kind of talk. 

Dean cleared his throat and adjusted the blanket anew. His clothes suddenly felt a little tight. The atmosphere seemed heavier. And why was his cheeks burning so? He looked down at his hands in his lap. The silence was prolonging, drawing out even, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact it was kind of... nice. Spending time like this with Cas was really nice, and maybe, just maybe, it was everything Dean wanted, had always wanted, had always needed. This, this simple feeling. 

His eyes were still lowered, and Cas was still silent, when Dean finally said:  
"But I'm not sure thinking too much about "what ifs" is really such a good idea, you know? I'm not so such it gets you anywhere."  
Cas was listening intently.  
"I mean, I, from time to time, I've- I've thought of how... how you and I would have been, had you chosen a woman's body for a vessel back then."  
There was along pause in which neither of them seemed no move or even breathe, until Dean finally raised his eyes to met a look of much confusing on Cas' familiar face. Then his brow suddenly unfurled.  
"You don't think we would have been friends if I had." Cas wasn't sure if he was asking a question or not.  
"No", Dean still replied. "I'm beginning to think that maybe we wouldn't." He paused again, then continued, still holding Cas's eyes with his own: "But thinking "what if you had" doesn't change the here and now. I don't wanna think about what could have been, I want-"  
"- to think about what might be", Cas finished.  
All Dean could do was smile, such a genuine, gentle smile that filled his tummy with all kinds of silly butterflies. But he was on a roll, couldn't stop now, not with Cas looking at him so innocently:  
"Maybe this is the one universe where we're supposed to be more than friends."  
Cas was the one looking down now, but he quickly sought Dean's eyes again.  
"I think I'd like that."  
"Me, too."

With those two simple words, Dean threw caution and cares to the wind and leaned in, resting his forehead ever so gently on Cas'. Their noses touched briefly, before Dean kissed Cas with more softness than he had ever kissed anyone in his entire life. There was no screwing this up. This was it. This was their story, and he wanted to be in complete control of it. 

Well, in as much control as he could be with Cas returning the gesture with unexpected vigor and intensity. Dean made a mental note of remembering to thank Chuck or genetics or whatever for making Cas' lips so incredibly soft. 

"Don't you think all Deans in all the universes have done that to their Castiels", Cas teased when they finally broke apart.  
And all Dean could say was "hell, yeah. They'd be pretty stupid not to."


End file.
